


The Valentine

by dainochild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron tries to send Hermione a Valentine. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decembercat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=decembercat).



> Prompt was 'Hermione and Ron'.

The Valentine Ron tried and failed to send due to the pinkness of his ears read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_My emotional teaspoon,_

_Is full of love for you._

_Ron_

Hermione found it anyway. She didn’t say anything except a quiet, “Oh,  _Ron_ ,” but she started to carry it around in her wallet.

**Author's Note:**

> Took about five minutes.


End file.
